Uncontrollable
by Megan666
Summary: Hannah Olivia Rain is a 13, almost 14 year old girl whose power has caught the attention of Professor Charles Xavier, who, after inviting her to his mansion, witnesses the hell of an uncontrolled power and faltering mental state. No pairings or anything, yet. Set between movies 1 and 2 with Logan, no Mary Sue, OC centered but features almost all characters, including Magneto
1. Prologue

**A/N: Just a quick little intro for the story. It isn't such a dark story, but it may be perceived as one by some people. It follows Hannah Olivia Rain and since, in this chapter, I did not provide you with details on her physical description, I will not deprive you of one so you can keep it in your head when reading the story: the picture for this story is about what she looks like, and I mainly picked that photograph because of the girl's eyes. It has a very serious, pissed off and detached look to them, which is what Hannah's eyes have. Even though the girl has blue eyes, Hannah actually has long dirty blonde hair and dark green eyes. **

**She is 13, almost 14 years old and at the beginning is wearing a thin red sweater and black and pink pajama pants. She isn't a psychopath, but she doesn't really have feelings for people in the sense that she doesn't care if they're hurt, except her baby brother. She doesn't talk much and when she does she's snarky. She was raised to a wealthy family who treated her like a princess by giving her all these special things but all she wanted to do was curl up on her bed and read, for she knew that her family only did that because they were slightly afraid of her and her power. **

**And her power? Earthbending. Not as powerful as Toph from Avatar: The Last Airbender or Terra from Teen Titans but I wanted to create that sort of character for X-Men as it is very interesting. She's powerful, but she gets tired. The story isn't going to be very long, probably about 10-15 chapters, 20 at the most, but who knows, you know? The story is set inbetween X-Men 1 and 2, with Logan on the team though. Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy the story and I will leave you to it!**

* * *

Uncontrollable

Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night.

That's always how it starts, isn't it? The weather plays an omen, does it not?

Zoom in on a two story, two door garage-d home with a picket fence out front. This is our protagonist Hannah Olivia Rain's home, where she lay asleep in her bed, unaware of what was about to happen.

* * *

The bed creaked under the constant moving of the person in it. Her eyebrow was furrowed, her mouth slightly open, her eyes squeezed shut. She caught herself in her blankets and they limited her movement as she thrashed in her bed. The girl was sweating and her hand gripped the comforter.

She was experiencing a nightmare.

Inaudible noises escaped her throat as she fought the pretend demons in her dream. Lightning struck outside and her thrashing grew more intense. Rain pelted the window above her, penetrating into her dream, taking the form of footsteps as she was being chased, chased, chased.

Suddenly, the house began to shake. It was not from the intensity of the storm; no, the weatherman said it was only a light one. Picture frames hung on walls began to shake and fall as dressers knocked over what was on top of them. The shaking house coincided with the thrashing girl in her bed.

A woman awoke two rooms over and sat up in her bed. Recognizing the shaking house as an earthquake, she shook her husband awake to inform him, not giving any thought as to why an earthquake would happen now, given that their state never experienced earthquakes before.

As the man groggily woke up, his destination set for his daughter's room, his wife took their baby in her arms, soothing it. The house creaked, jolting the man awake. "Hannah?" he cried. The floor tilted against him, causing things to slide into him. His wife screamed. "Hannah!"

The floor gave way rather easily, as this house was not built to be earthquake resistant in the slightest. With a shriek and the cry of a baby, they fell through the floor and onto the ground below, the rest of the debris following suite on top of them. Then, the shaking stopped.

With a gasp, the girl awoke. She lay there panting for a minute, so sure that she heard her name being called, followed by a loud boom and screaming. Were there intruders in the house?

With cautious footsteps, she got out of the bed, immediately noticing fallen items everywhere. She walked on her tiptoes with her hands by her side, ready for any jumpscare. Her mouth opened and then closed, deciding not to call her parents, just in case there was an intruder.

She tiptoed her way towards the broken wooden doorway of her parents' room, stopping at the corner to take a breath before peeking in.

A giant hole, almost like a sinkhole, took the place of more than half of what used to be her parents' bedroom's floor. Tiptoeing her way inside, she stepped over broken pieces of glass and jutting pieces of wood closer to the hole. Leaning, she peered down in the hole, now looking over what used to be their living room; parts of the big blue couch were still visible and the giant flatscreen TV was shattered.

Her eyes scanned the scene more closely, not knowing exactly what she was looking for but also knowing that she was looking for bodies.

She got what she anticipated as she paused and squinted her eyes on a specific area. Her heart raced and she knelt down, gripping the edge of the hole. The phrase 'it can't be' repeated in her head as she racked her brain for a logical explanation as to why her baby brother's small, little hand jutted out from underneath the rubble, along with a pool of blood.

Her anger took the best of her as she screamed her loudest, hitting the floorboards. Her hands raked through her hair as she realized that she had killed her baby brother, buried him under rubble, along with her parents. The rubble that _she _caused to fall down on them, by _her _unnecessary earthquake.

Memories of her dream came flooding back to her and she remembered being chased. She didn't know what was chasing her, she just knew it was something bad planning on hurting her. That's always a reason to run.

A glint of light caught her eye and she looked up, out a hole in the wall to see her neighbor's lights coming on and she could hear a bunch of shouting. They were no doubt going to call the police, try to explain to them that yes, an earthquake just happened in the place least expected to get one and it destroyed a house. Or, at least half a house.

The police; an incessant force that would probe her with questions as to why her family died and she was spared, and was it really an earthquake? They would come after her, just like the thing in her dream. They would find out her special gift and lock her away in some institution, or just plainly kill her.

She couldn't let that happen.

She ran back to her room, trying for the light switch and then mentally slapping herself as it was obvious it wouldn't work. Hannah blindly fumbled around in her walk-in closet for a suitcase to which she randomly packed with clothes. She changed into a comfortable pair of dark jeans, leaving on her thin red sweater top. After slipping on some warm socks and strapping up a pair of white sneakers, she took the suitcase and navigated through the house, down the stairs, and to the front door.

Opening the door without hesitation, she ran out and alongside the house, opening the back gate and escaping into the woods. Her pace was quick but sped it up to a run when she heard the police sirens.

She ran and ran into the black forest, guided by memories of previous times for being there. If she ran until a giant, scary looking tree she'd come across a river to jump over, and then head straight for a hundred feet or so and turn right. She awkwardly ran with the suitcase, pausing for breath only once before picking up running again until she came across the end of the woods and into a strip of road.

Now she was about a mile away from her house, but it still wasn't good enough for her; still wasn't good enough for the cops. Crossing the road, she headed straight for an hour, speed walking. Tripping on a few branches and rocks here and there, she tried to keep her swearing down to a minimum and calm herself. Thoughts ran through her head a mile an hour; did they retrieve any bodies yet? Did anyone survive? Are they wondering where she is, probably chasing her right now? What were the neighbors doing?

An hour or so into the trek she came across a small cave and suddenly wished that she had brought a flashlight so she could check for animals or worse, bugs. Deciding that she was too tired to care she sat down at the edge of it, concentrating her power into her hand and brought up a wall of rock to fill the entrance, caving her in. She brought up a wall to her right as well, a precaution against animals and her best defense against (more) bugs.

She laid back against the wall, clutching her suitcase on her lap as she panted and tried to relax. It was all _her _fault, _she _got herself into this, therefore she deserved it. She had gone and _killed _her family in her sleep, crushed them to death for no good reason. And all they ever did was treat her like their little princess.

Before she got too angry, she calmed herself down as to not cause another earthquake. Hannah took deep breaths to calm herself down, closing her eyes and counted to 100. Then again, 100. Again; 100. She must've counted to 100 about 100 times before she drifted off back into sleep in the cave, shivering and clutching her suitcase.

* * *

It was a routine now of Professor Charles Xavier to enter into Cerebro every morning and 'hook up,' checking for signs of distressed mutants. Granted, almost every one of the mutants were distressed in their own way- damn society- but what he tried to zero in on were the more dangerous ones and the children so that he could send his team- Cyclops, Storm, Logan and himself- to calm them down or recruit them. He was a teacher, not the mutant police.

There was this one girl in particular that had him interested today. She was located in North Dakota, and her powers had got a little out of control recently. She was a mix of hate and fear, and her energy told the Professor that her powers were very strong and uncontrolled. She was huddled in a cave, shivering from the cold, crying in her sleep. The power within her was getting ready to surge again, he could tell.

Once he logged her location into his brain, he left Cerebro and entered the elevator up. It was time to leave.

* * *

**Sorry for the short first chapter, I am currently writing the next but I just wanted a little introduction/prologue to set the stage. Hope you enjoyed it and ANY sort of criticism is welcome! :D**


	2. The X-Mansion

**A/N: Hopefully this chapter is longer for you guys :) It's about 2,000 words longer in Microsoft Word, anyway. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Hannah slowly opened her eyes and found them sticky. Ugh, she hate when she woke up with sleep in her eyes. Disgusted, she tried to wipe it out with her fingers only to found that the stickiness was caused by dry tears.

She had cried in her sleep last night? How embarrassing. The last time that might've happened was 10 years ago- even with her recurring nightmares all she did was thrash and mumble (she's been told).

After she had wiped her face with her sleeve, she assessed herself. She had a terrible neck cramp and backache from the way the slept, sitting against the cave wall. Her legs were outstretched and slightly numb. The suitcase- she had picked the black one with the ski tag on it, apparently- lay on her legs to serve as a blanket. Her head throbbed from dehydration and her mouth was parched.

She couldn't see anything though as the cave was as dark as can be, what with her walls still up. After a quick yawn and stretch, giving her back a little crack while she was at it, she went to go slide down the wall enclosing her inside the cave when she felt something.

It was almost as if something was a little off in the environment, like there was a new presence outside her little makeshift door. Pausing with her hand still up, Hannah took a quick second to analyze and channel her concentration into the ground, trying to feel it out. With her eyes closed and her breathing slow and steady, she _felt _as if there was something large and inhuman outside. Not right outside her door, but the presence was within a hundred feet for sure.

A part of her brain stung and she rubbed it until it went away, thinking of what her next move may be. Should she sit here and wait until it went away, or should she leave?

_And if it's after you? _asked a voice in her head. Well, she thought, I could either confront it and most likely lose or run away and most likely be killed.

_I'll stay here and wait._

And so she stayed, her knees brought up to her chest and she propped up the suitcase so that she lay against it against the cave wall. She waited, listening, drumming her fingers on her legs.

Suddenly, her breath caught in her throat as she thought she heard voices. As she listened more intently, she also heard leaves rustling on the forest ground, crackling under heavy weight.

There was someone out there.

With her heart beating faster, she tried to focus in on their location, on where their feet hit the ground, but found she could not as they were probably moving. Moving towards her?

She decided, once again, to stay put and wait, her neck anchored to the left on the cave door in case they came near her. She bit her bottom lip waiting in anticipation and fear, her fingernails digging into her legs. Was this it?

The crunching of the leaves stopped, seemingly right outside her door. Hannah held her breath.

There were a few moments of silence before: "You can come out now, child." The voice of an old man, she presumed.

Hannah's eyes were the size of dinner plates and she felt them swell up. She was too scared to say or do anything in return, so she didn't.

"We won't harm you."

Nothing on her end.

"Hannah, dear?" Now this was the voice of a younger woman. She sounded sweet, like honey, but Hannah didn't trust her just yet. "We're not here to hurt you, we just want to talk about you. About what happened. Your powers."

"You know about my powers?" It came out of her mouth before she could stop it, but strangely she didn't mind.

"Yes." It was the old man again. He sounded so nice as well, and Hannah almost wanted to believe his sincerity. "We know it has gotten slightly out of control lately, and we want to help you control them."

"Oh, yeah? How? You think you can honestly help me?"

_We are mutants, just like you._

Hannah gasped and turned around, but could see nothing behind her in the dark. She could've sworn that voice came from behind her head…Wait, what did it say? They're mutants, just like…

_Hannah, dear. _Hannah listened. _We know you're scared. You have an amazing gift, if only you could learn to control it. And we want to help you accomplish that goal. We've helped other mutants just like you. Come on out now. Please._

Hannah thought for a moment before concentrating on how many people were outside. She counted 3 beings, save for something inhuman. She didn't know what it was, and it confused her, but she relented. After all, if they did turn out bad, she could just make another wall.

Slowly, she focused and raised her hand, bringing the wall down. After her eyes adjusted to the light, she looked at the 4 figures before her. One was a dark skinned woman with short white hair, pretty eyes and a nice smile. Another was a pale man with some sort of visor over his eyes. Next was an old, bald man in a wheelchair, also smiling slightly. On his left and the last one in the group was a very tall, built man with a funny haircut and beard. He looked very serious and scary, even though he was wearing a skintight black suit with an 'X' on it. In fact, they all were, save for wheelchair man who wore a suit and tie. How nice, dressed for her.

"Now, isn't that better?" asked the man in the wheelchair. "My name is Charles Xavier and I run a special school for mutants. I help train them to control their powers, and I would like to do the same with you."

"I'm not going with you anywhere," Hannah growled.

"Well, right now the police are searching everywhere for you. If you come with us, you'll be safe."

Hannah swallowed as her worst fears came to life. The police were after her, chasing her. They were going to hunt her down and question her and accuse her and experiment on her and-

"Okay," said Hannah, shyly and slowly as if testing the word on her lips. "I guess…I can go."

The man smiled. "Fantastic."

The big man walked forward and extended his hand out to her. First she shied away from it before realizing he was trying to help her up. She awkwardly put her smaller hand in his larger and stood up, bending over to walk out of the cave. She patted her pants clean as the man reached in and grabbed her suitcase for her.

"Thanks," she mumbled, to which the man nodded.

"We are going to Westchester, New York," Charles Xavier continued, then smiled as if he were thinking of an internal joke. "The ride may be a little bumpy, though."

* * *

She was going to throw up as soon as that damn jet landed. Not only did she hate flying, but she hated flying as fast as this thing was going. It was a _joke. _

During the ride, though, she kept herself occupied by the information she was being given. She learned that the man, Professor Charles Xavier, was a telepath and owned a large facility in which he housed, protected, and taught mostly young 'gifted' people. She commented that you could return a gift, and the Professor only countered by saying that she was a very powerful mutant, one of the more powerful ones he'd ever seen.

Instead of thanking him, she turned to the others and asked their names and mutant abilities, as she assumed they all had one. The nice lady was Ororo Monroe, or 'Storm' as she controlled the weather. The one with the thing over his eyes was Scott Summers or 'Cyclops,' as he could shoot lasers out his eyes. Hannah had to suppress a chuckle as she thought she had it bad. The last one was the big guy whose name was Logan, who could retract razors out of his hands, as shown after Hannah begged him to for a good minute or two.

In return, she was to tell the Professor all that she could do with her power. She told him that when she was young she could move pebbles, which quickly turned into rocks, although she hasn't encountered a boulder yet. She could manipulate the earth into what she wanted, when she wanted. She could 'also do this thing where she could use the earth to feel what was around her or something.' The Professor said that she was a magnificent child, but Hannah just shrugged and thought that her math grade could always be better.

Soon enough, the goddamned jet landed and she was the first one out, holding her stomach.

She heard a chuckle behind her and turned to find Logan smiling at her. "Me too," he said. Hannah smiled and straightened her back.

The rest of the screw followed suite behind her, with Logan again carrying her suitcase for her. It appeared there were inside some sort of hanger and she spotted a few fancy cars and a motorcycle.

"This way, dear," said Ororo, placing her hand on Hannah's shoulder and guiding her up a ramp. They walked to an elevator which brought them up a few floors and got out on what appeared to be the first floor.

From what she could tell of the place, it had an elegant feel to it. Everything was carved of wood and fancy rugs lie all over the place. Logan and Scott were dismissed and thanked for their duty, while Ororo was instructed to show Hannah her room and let her get settled before she had to meet again with the Professor in his room to talk.

Ororo, with a gentle hand on Hannah's back and the other carrying her suitcase for her, lead her up two flights of stairs and down a hallway to her room.

"I thought there were a lot of people here?" Hannah asked curiously, noting the silence.

"They must be in their classes now, studying, or outside practicing their special abilities," Ororo answered. "With the overflow of students here recently, we're going to have to bunk you with a girl named Rogue."

"Rogue?"

"Her real name is Ana Marie, but she likes to be called Rogue."

They stepped inside the room, about the size of her own back home. To Hannah, it was amazing that they could fit 2 twin beds, 2 dressers, and 2 closets in one room her size when she could barely fit all of her own things in her old room. On the left half of the room lay a bed with dark purple sheets, a nightstand with a textbook on it, and a pair of flats. Ororo walked over and placed the suitcase on the unoccupied bed to the right of the room, examining the tag on the suitcase.

"Saskatchewan Ski Resorts?" she read, turning to Hannah. "You can ski?"

Hannah nodded. "In Regina. My family and I used to ski there at least once a year."

"I used to ski," she said in a low voice, going all nostalgic.

"But?"

"But what?"

"Oh," Hannah said awkwardly. "I thought I heard a 'but' coming along."

"No buts. I used to ski, then I stopped. I-" Ororo was caught off by the sound of Hannah's growling stomach. "Oh, excuse me. It must've been a while since you last ate. How about you go wash up and I'll make you some food?"

"Oh, no, that's alright-"

"It's about noon here, Hannah, you've _got _to be hungry." Ororo smiled. "Now go wash up, stinky, with a change of clothes. Your food will be ready in the kitchen, which is to the right and then another right after you go downstairs. The bathroom is at the end of this hallway on the right and left. And don't worry- this is the girl's section." Ororo winked at Hannah who smiled as she left the room.

Before she washed up, Hannah sat down on her new (for the moment) bed and felt it. A little harder than what she preferred, along with the pillow, but it was okay for a boarding school. The bed sheets were black and thin, which had to go. Her new roommate- God forbid she was given one, this was going to be a nightmare- kept her side of the room a little messy, with the bed not properly made and some school stuff lying about, along with a Teen Vogue magazine.

After turning to her sides and cracking her back, she picked up her suitcase and headed to the bathroom on the right. Knocking twice, she found no one occupied it and went inside, locking the door behind her. The bathroom was about the size of hers at her home, if not bigger, complete with a big shower, a washer and dryer, a hamper with clothes in it, including panties upon further inspection, and of course, 2 sinks and a toilet.

She put her suitcase down on the counter and selected a tight long peach shirt, tight gray sweatpants and new underwear. She could always wear her bra again. Hannah undressed and put her old clothes in the suitcase, zipped it up and went in the shower. Since she washed her hair yesterday, she didn't need to today, so therefore it was a quick shower. Getting out only 5 minutes after she got in, she dressed quickly and looked at herself in the mirror.

_Oh my God, _she whispered to herself, looking at her frizzy and unkempt hair. It was naturally hard to manage anyway, being down to the bottom of her chest and dirty blonde, but she loved it as it brought out her dark green eyes. Bending down, she located a hairbrush that would work on her and played with her hair until it was neatly brushed, slapping a little water on it as well. She put it back and slipped back into her old socks and (not so white anymore) shoes, leaving the bathroom with her suitcase.

When walking back to her room which she memorized to be only 3 doors down from the bathroom, a girl walked out one of the rooms on the right. The girl, about Hannah's size and a little older than her, gasped and tripped.

Hannah held her arms against her chest, shielding herself from the impact that didn't come. When she opened her eyes, Hannah saw that the girl went straight through her body, just phased right through. It was Hannah's turn to gasp at the brunette, now on her right, holding a textbook in her hand.

"Sorry!" said the girl. "I'm clumsy. Guess it's good that I can phase through stuff, haha." Hannah didn't laugh, only continued to stare at her. "I'm Kitty Pryde, and I believe you're new here." Kitty smiled. "What's your name?"

"It's Hannah."

She may have spoken with a little harshness in her voice as Kitty began to feel a little uncomfortable. "Okay, cool. And what can you do?"

Hannah was a little annoyed that this girl phased _through _her, still not used to other mutants yet, and now won't leave her alone, so she decided to say, "Well, I killed my parents."

Kitty's eyes widened for a second before darting around the room. "Oh, oh well, um, I'm sorry."

"Don't you have to go to class?"

"Yeah," Kitty forced a smile. "I'll see you later then, I guess."

Hannah nodded. "Goodbye." After watching Kitty all but fall down the steps as she raced to get away from her, she went back into her room and left her suitcase on the bed. She already didn't like the people in this school-place-thing, so she wasn't so keen on unpacking her suitcase just yet.

After reviewing the directions to the kitchen in her head, she followed them, passing by a weird looking little kid with glasses. Sighing, she walked into the surprisingly small kitchen to find Ororo placing a plate down on the table. A sandwich and a glass of juice, Hannah figured. _What are you going to do next, cut it into 2 little triangles?_

But she feigned a smile as she walked over to the plate and sat down on the chair before it. "Thanks, Miss."

"You're welcome, dear. As you know, the Professor would like to speak with you as soon as you finish eating."

Hannah nodded as she remembered, taking a bite out of the turkey and Swiss sandwich with too much mayo.

"Don't worry. He's just going to ask you some questions about yourself to get to know you better and then hand you your schedule."

"Okay," said Hannah with a mouthful of food. _Hope they don't compromise on actual learning classes just because this is a freak school._

"If you leave the kitchen on your left, head straight down and into his office. Once you're done eating, of course."

"M'kay," Hannah agreed.

Ororo smiled and left, to Hannah's joy. In her opinion, she was kind of getting sick of the whole 'go here do this' kind of thing about these people already. She hoped that she had made the right decision in coming here.

But what else could she do? she thought as she ate. Her parents were dead, she was only 13, and she didn't know how to live in the woods by herself. She needed some place to stay, and this place was gladly offering.

_If you don't like it, you can just leave, _said a voice in her head, making her feel better.

_If they let you, _counteracted another voice.

Suddenly, she wasn't so hungry anymore. Finishing her last bite of her sandwich and chugging down the entire glass of juice, she wiped her face with her sleeve and began walking to the Professor's room.

This was going to be one hell of a conversation.

* * *

**A/N: I'm happy with this chapter as you got to see more of Hannah's nature; she's a bit snarky and she's got this 'rich girl' thing about her, as shown when she assesses (weird ass word) her room. She was born and raised into a wealthy family and even though she didn't go out shopping a lot of have fancy devices, she still had taken things like a nice bed and a big room for advantage.**

**Now, she isn't schizo with the voices she hears, they're just her voices and her thoughts.**

******BTW thanks to those who followed and favourited this story, it means a lot! **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the (hopefully) quick update! Working on the next chapter right now, if my mom doesn't invade my room and yell at me for not being asleep yet. Oops. :)**

**Please leave a like/favourite/or review! It's much appreciated and criticism makes for a better developing story!**

**BTW you'll see more of the mentioned characters (like Logan, Scott, Ororo, Rogue and Kitty). They didn't just make cameos but will also be a part of the story.**

**Thanks again, bye!**


	3. The Meeting

**A/N: This one's a little shorter as I wanted to get some basic things out of the way plus I'm going through a bit of a hard time right now and I'm just extremely frustrated and sad so cut me some slack here please, thanks. Hope you enjoy and please rate and review!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Hannah knocked on the door twice, lightly.

"Come in," said the Professor.

And so she did. The Professor was sitting behind his desk in his usual wheelchair with the letter 'X' on the side. His forearms lay on the desk, deliberately covering some paperwork he was dealing with, and his hands were clasped. Smiling, he invited her to take a sit at one of the two chairs before his desk. She chose the right one, sat down and crossed her legs, her back hunched. She was nervous.

"No need to be nervous, my dear," he smiled reassuringly. "I just wanted to talk about what you've been through, your powers, and your future here."

"Sounds fine with me," she shrugged.

"Let's start off with what happened last night."

Hannah got angry. "You already know."

"I want you to tell me."

Hannah sighed. "I had a nightmare and when I woke up my family was dead. They got crushed by fallen debris, because of an earthquake. I ran before the police showed. S'all."

"Do you believe it's your fault?"

"…You a therapist or a Professor? Yes, of course it's my fault."

"But you didn't know what you were doing."

Hannah sat back in her chair a bit, annoyed. "It doesn't matter, still my earthquake. Still killed them."

"You just couldn't control your powers," he countered.

"It's still my damn fault I couldn't control my powers, Professor."

"It's not your fault, because you were never trained to control your powers," he persisted. He just wouldn't give up, now would he?

"And that's why I'm here, right? Only now am I here to be taught." And on a second thought, she added, "Should've taught myself anyway…they're my powers."

"But where would you teach yourself? How?"

Hannah licked her lips. "I don't know. Somehow and somewhere, maybe in the woods…" She trailed off, somehow knowing she was wrong but not willing to really admit it. "I trained myself a little anyhow."

"Oh, yes?" He seemed intrigued. "How? In what sense?"

"Um…well, like I said, over time I went from things like pebbles to bigger rocks. I just worked on how much weight I could…lift, I guess? And then I worked on changing the rock into different forms. Then, I moved onto simply moving the ground underneath me, like when I made that cave wall. I also had this sense from very early on that I could feel the presence around me by concentrating on their footfalls, although I could never really concentrate hard enough or know who or where they are if they're moving…"

The Professor nodded his head. "Something we're going to work on. Your gift is absolutely incredible, and powerful. Untrained, you are a Class 3 mutant. Trained, a Class 4. You can even work yourself up to a Class 5 if you trained hard enough."

Hannah raised her eyebrows at this. She knew a little about mutants and their classes beforehand as it was almost always all over the news or in school. Apparently, most were Class 2 which is considered 'not really a threat.' Class 5 was the highest, which was considered quite a big threat.

"Am I that big a threat?" she asked with trepidation.

"No, no, not a threat," he said. "You're just very powerful."

"A very powerful threat."

"Well, I'm not going to lie…yes, your powers can be considered extremely dangerous to the humans, to the public, but I trust, I _know _that you're a good little girl and you won't bring harm onto others."

_Mhmm, _she thought to herself with an internal giggle, before nodding her head.

"Now, at this academy, the students take regular school courses so that they don't fall behind, but they also partake in 2-4 training sessions a week on their specific mutation and how to control it. I have you enrolled in your regular classes-" he handed a paper to Hannah, which she took "-along with the maximum 4 classes a week to train you in your skill."

"Alright," she said, although she felt skeptical about taking 4 classes a week as if she used too much of her power for too long, it usually resulted in a splitting headache for her.

The Professor seemed to realize that- or just popped into her mind to read her thoughts- because he said, "Don't worry, we won't overwork you to the point of exhaustion. You can stop anytime you feel like it."

She smiled in relief. "Okay, thanks. Um, is that all?" When he nodded, she stood up to leave and then stopped, turned to him and asked, "What do you know about Kitty…ugh, Kitty Pryde?"

"Katherine? She's a sweet girl, full of life. You've met her?"

"She went…_right through me."_

The Professor laughed. "Yes, that's her special ability."

"Is everyone here like that? So…amazing?"

"Everyone here is special in their own, unique way. Just like yourself. I've never met another…earthbender like yourself before, in all my years…"

Hannah smiled. "Interesting," she noted, before turning and opening the door. "Goodbye, sir."

"I will see you at your training session, young lady," he commented as she closed the door.

Immediately, she looked down at her schedule. It wasn't like the schedule she was used to at her old school. Instead, it was sectioned off differently. There were 5 periods of the day; the first Math, the second English, the third Current Issues, the fourth Science (including physics, chemistry and biology), and the fifth was her training regimen. She was to meet in the courtyard every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday at 9am each day for training. At least it was 9am- she expected to be woken up extremely early like in the movies.

On the way back to her room, she began to check corners and look around for any other students that she could see. She was curious as to if there were any more mutants her age and get a good idea as to who was in her classes.

Sadly, she didn't find anyone in the halls but instead found someone standing in her room by her bed, looking down at her suitcase and playing with the ski tag.

"I used to ski with my family," Hannah said, surprising the girl, who gasped. "In Regina, Saskatchewan Ski Resorts. It's a place in Canada."

"Oh," said the girl with a southern accent. "I didn't mean to pry…"

"Don't worry about it. Are you Rogue? I mean, is your name Rogue?"

"Yes. A-are you my new roommate?"

Hannah nodded and said, "Sorry you can't have your own room anymore, bummer."

"Oh, no, it's fine." The girl laughed as Hannah got a good look at her. She had a rather annoying southern accent in Hannah's opinion. She had straight brown hair with a gray streak in her bangs. Who goes for gray streaks, anyway? She wore a green jacket, a gray camisole, jeans and flats.

"Why Rogue?" she asked. "Why chose Rogue?"

Suddenly, the happy in Rogue's face disappeared. "Long story, but…it's what I am now."

"Does your family know you're here?"

"Ugh, no, not particularly. What about yours?"

Hannah sighed, hating to have to repeat this over and over again. It was bad enough that it was her fault, but she couldn't even grieve properly or attend their funeral. "I got sent here because I killed them in an accident…"

Rogue got scared, like she treaded on a dangerous path. "Oh, wow, I'm so sorry-"

Hannah held up her hand. "It's fine, it's fine. So, ugh…what can you do? Can you walk through people? I had a girl walk through me."

Rogue smiled. "That's Kitty for ya. My, ugh, power is a little complicated. I can, like…if I touch you I can absorb your power as my own as long as I keep touching you. Problem is, you die."

Hannah leaned against the doorframe. "Sweet." Rogue flinched. "Is that why you wear old people gloves?"

Rogue nodded. "What can you do?"

"I can move earth. The Professor called it 'earthbending.'"

Rogue's eyes lit up. "Wow, that's so amazing! Can you show me one day? I think that's just incredible!"

"When I can control it better, sure," she agreed. Out of curiosity, she asked Rogue, "How old are you, by the way?"

"17, you?"

"I'm almost 14. We're not in any classes together, then."

"No, I guess not. When's your birthday?"

"Well, considering it's March 5th…I'm then in 2 weeks exactly. March 19th."

"Oh, wow, that's wonderful!" They stood there awkwardly in silence for a few moments before Rogue said, "Let me help you unpack."

The 2 spent the next half hour setting her bed, putting her clothes in her closet (to which Rogue reassured her that they won't just let her live with a few scraps of clothing and she could get more), and grabbing her 4 notebooks from the supply closet. Rogue gave her the general idea of where the classrooms would be in the school, along with the kitchen, bathrooms (both of which she already knew), and courtyard.

There's also an elevator all the way to the left at the bottom of the stairs that you weren't allowed to go in without serious consequences unless you were given specific instructions to. It led to the training facility for the actual X-Men and their training and hanger. This included the usual Logan, Scott, Ororo, the Professor, a lady named Jean, and the student exceptions of Kitty Pryde, Peter Rasputin, and Robert Drake.

"Oh, that's cool," Hannah commented unintelligently. "They must be popular."

Rogue nodded with a slight eye roll. "Everyone thinks they're all that because they get to go out on missions sometimes."

"Okay, I've met Kitty. What can the other 2 do?"

"Peter can turn into metal, like tin or something-"

"-Damn-"

"-and Robert can turn things, including himself, into ice and can shoot the ice, if that makes sense."

Hannah thought for a moment. "Yeah, yeah I guess it does." The room was silent for a moment before Hannah yawned and stretched. "You know, I'm kinda tired. I think I'm gonna hit the hay. How about you?"

Rogue shook her head no. "Naw, I got a lot of homework to do. But you go on. I'll just do my homework with Kitty in her room."

"You sure? I don't mean to-" Rogue shook her head again and Hannah smiled. "Thanks. Goodnight and good luck."

"Goodnight sugah," replied Rogue, who quickly grabbed her things and left the room.

Hannah didn't know why Rogue made such a hasty exit, and she didn't know what that meant, but overall she believed that she liked Rogue. For now. She doesn't pry unless cornered and she put away most of Hannah's clothing, so she was good to her.

Looking over at the digital clock on Rogue's nightstand where her textbook covered it, she realized it was only near 7pm, but she didn't truly care- she just wanted some sleep. She figured that these clothes were comfortable enough to sleep in tonight and went under the covers, laying her head down on the pillow. Deciding it wasn't satisfactorily, she punched the pillow a few times before giving up.

This academy was going to go just s_well. _


End file.
